


Crazy

by QitingInnClaritybell (LinesmanofLonesomeDove)



Category: Mdsz, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Obsession, Omega Verse, Secret Crush, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinesmanofLonesomeDove/pseuds/QitingInnClaritybell
Summary: Wei Wuxian likes Lan Wanji a lot but he already has a mate.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy reading this. Thanks for reading.

Lwj straps on his helmet, secures his satchel  
and guns his motorbike to life.

Wwx watches from the window upstairs. Lan Zhan looks strapping in his navy paramedics uniform, black boots,  
zipping down the highway to work, to the hospital.  
Looking so hot...!

Wwx shakes his head, pulling away from the window.  
No! It's wrong, so, so wrong!  
Those words keep running round in Wwx's head.  
He shouldn't be thinking this way. They are in one pack  
and the thoughts he has been having will only create dicord and maybe even destroy the pack!

He can't be having these horrid thoughts. Thoughts of desire, yearning towards someone else's mate. He can't destroy the pack that found him and saved him as a pup. No! No! No!

Wwx throws on a hoodie and scrambles out of the house.  
These treacherous thoughts must be gone! He mumbles something unintelligible at the general direction of the kitchen and runs out like the hounds of hell were at his feet.

"Who was that?" Lan Jingyi cranes his neck to see who it was.

"Who else?" Jin Ling replies as he shoves more rice into his mouth. "Wwx, off to some God knows what."

"A-Ling!" Jiang Yan Li reprimands her Alpha son softly.  
"He probably has something important on today."

"Most probably." Jin Zixuan, the second in command agrees  
with his omega wife. "What's for breakfast?"

Jiang Li beams and places a plate brimming with food  
in front of her mate. "Eat up."

"Morning." The head alpha for the Gusu pack, Lan Xichen strolls in the kitchen area.

A chorus of good mornings greets him back. Lan Xichen has been the Gusu's pack head alpha for the last 9 years. Despite being unmated, the pack has faith in his strong and confident leadership. The boss of his own accounting firm says he's comfortable this way.

The head alpha is aided by his second in command Jin Zixuan and third in command, Lan Wanji.

Unlike the packs before them, members of packs these days hold normal jobs, taking the train or driving to the city to work.

"Is Wanji home?" Lan Xichen takes his plate of food  
gratefully from Jiang Li.

"No, he's on the morning shift. One of the other paramedics called in sick, so he's covering for him." Jin Zixuan pours more coffee for himself. As the owner of his online clothing store, he can afford to take it easy.

"Hmm, the kid works hard."

"Mated and at almost 32, he's hardly a kid." The second in command scoffs but he understands. Their third in command  
has a youthful look about him. People often mistake him as either a college student or an intern.

"Indeed. I'll call him later. A-Li thankful for breakfast, delicious as always. Zixuan, I'll be in meetings the whole morning and maybe later in the afternoon. If the delegates  
from the Chang clan call, let them know I'll see them  
here tonight. Call me if there's anything."

"Yes, alpha." Jin Zixuan nods and hears the underlying  
message loud and clear. Times maybe peaceful now but always stay alert.

\----

Lwj waits patiently as his head alpha gives his order  
to the blushing server. Lxc has that effect on people.  
(So does Lwj!)

Once the server is gone, Lxc faces the paramedic and starts carefully "Wanji. I haven't seen you for a few days. Busy with work?"

Lwj was having none of it. He respects his head alpha  
but he knows why Lxc wanted to see him. "Alpha, is this about my mate and me?"

Lxc nods. "She's still at her mother's?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to talk to her? Settle this...."

"Problem?" Lwj lets out a long suffering sigh.  
"Alpha, I've tried. Her demands are impossible to reason with. She snaps at everything I say."

"She was fine when you two first got together."

"Yes." Lwj stops it at that. The truth is he wasn't even looking for a mate. Then for the sake of solidifying ties between packs, Lwj agreed to be mated to Wen Qing.  
Things were good in the beginning then all of a sudden she acted like even the sight of him was repulsive.

It became so bad that at one stage they slept in separate rooms and finally she moved out to her mother's.

"Burying yourself in work isn't going to help." Lxc broke through Lwj's reverie. "You need to settle this."

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Nothing I do  
is right in her eyes."

Lxc nods, he knows the kid has been trying. "I understand. Just try talking to her."

Lwj runs his hand through his hair tiredly. "Alright, I'll talk to her. I don't know what good it will do, but I'll do it."

"Good, now let's enjoy our lunch and please get some sleep after this. You look like shit!" Lxc grins.

Letting a small smile slip out, Lwj just nods.

\----

Wwx sips his matcha latte. It's really too late now.  
He's greedy, he's crazy, he wants someone who isn't his.  
Someone was is already happily mated or maybe not!

He shakes his head violently. That's just wishful thinking. It's too late. There's no turning back. The song has seeped into her mind. It's slowly making her hate Lwj.

**Several months ago.**

Wen Qing had always trouble waking up. Unlike her mate, Lwj who can wake up so easily no matter what time his shift is.

No matter how early she sleeps, no matter how many alarm clocks she sets (it just serves to annoy Lwj who is already awake. But the alpha never says anything and tries to wake up his mate but to no avail).

This morning was no different, she overslept again.  
Slept right through the alarms she set. She hurries through her morning routine and literally bumps into Wwx.

"Whoa there! Where's the fire?" Wwx grabs the door frame to balance himself.

"Sorry Wwx, I'm late. No time to talk." She pulls back her hair into a messy bun.

"Overslept again?" Unconsciously Wwx's grey eyes are drawn to the hickey at her neck. Feelings of envy surges through him but he quickly squashes it. He has no right to feel that way.

"Yes! I've an important press conference to cover  
this morning and I'm really late! Bye!" She waves at him  
and dashes out the door.

Wwx leans against the wall and watch her leave.  
The omega was a mess, always late. The only time he saw her actually early was when Lan Zhan had an off day.  
He made sure she woke up early and got to work on time.  
How could Lan Zhan stand someone like her?  
Hmm, maybe he can help.

\----  
Wwx makes his way downstairs slowly. The TV in the living room was on and there was only one occupant there,  
Wen Qing. His lips spread into a small smile. It was a Friday night. Most of the pack were out and Lwj was on  
the nightshift.

"Hi!" Wwx slips next to Wen Qing who was furiously  
typing away on her laptop. Must be an article for work.  
Who cares? Plastering a bright smile, he asks, "Busy?"

"Yeah..."

Wwx hums. "I found a solution for your waking up  
in the morning problem but since you're busy we can always talk later..."

"You did?" Wen Qing's fingers hang in midair. "How? Please not another alarm clock or some jarring ringtone. I've tried all that but it only annoy poor Lan Zhan  
especially when he's just about to sleep."

Wwx closes his eyes, willing away the stab of jealousy he felt. Did she have to mention about Lan Zhan going to bed? She could have just stop at the word annoy!  
"Yes I do. It's music."

"Music?"

"Yes, just listen to it before going to bed. Actually the more you listen to it, the better it is."

"Just by listening, I can wake up in the morning?"

"Yes but not exactly! It's gonna take some time. You see, I think the reason you can't wake up in the mornings is because you're not sleeping well. Stress from work and all! By listening to this music, it can soothe, relax you, ensuring a good sleep."

Wen Qing frowns, the investigative journalist in her surfaces. "But why this song? There are so many relaxing tunes out there."

Wwx nods, showing his agreement. "True but this song has 60 beats per minute. This enables the brain to sync  
with the beat and resulting in alpha brainwaves."

"Alpha brainwaves?"

"Yes, the alpha brainwave is present when  
we're awake and relaxed. There's a cycles per second for this but that's not important. Are you following?"

Wen Qing nods slowly.

"Okay, so! To sleep, you need to be in a relaxed  
position, listening to soothing music for at least 45 minutes."

"How do you know all this?"

"A friend of mine does studies on sleep.  
I asked for his help and this what he suggested. Why this song? My friend said that Indian stringed-instruments,  
Celtic music, drums, flutes especially are effective in relaxing the mind. Nature sounds like rain mixed with easy listening tunes are also good. So this song has all of that."

"I see."

Wwx could see Wen Qing was leaning into the idea.  
"Wanna give it a try?"

"Why not? No harm in trying."

Wwx grinned, no harm at all.

True enough, Wen Qing much to everyone's amazement especially her mate, Lwj was surprised to see her up  
and about even on an off day!

However as she began to overcome her sleeping problems,  
other problems began creeping in. She began to find fault in Lwj. She was often heard snapping at the paramedic.  
They were also always arguing, with Wen Qing bursting into tears and slamming their bedroom door  
and Lwj sleeping on the sofa in the living room.

Wen Qing even ran off to her mother's after an argument one day. And to Wwx's dismay, she came back after a few days. Things were okay but it didn't last. They were back arguing the following week.

After a practically emotional row, more on Wen Qing side actually, she packed her bags and hasn't been back since.

End of flashback.

Wwx knows he shouldn't be lusting after someone  
else's mate. Wwx knows what he did was wrong. He gave that song to help Wen Qing over come her problems and it worked but what he didn't tell her was the effect  
of the song. He had changed the song's ending slightly.  
The difference in beat can cause irritation, discontent in the long run.

It happened so fast! It just took a little over a month! How many times in a day did Wen Qing listen to that piece  
of music he gave her? He really didn't expect it to  
be effective this fast.

It's wrong, it's wrong! An inner voice kept repeating itself to Wwx. He had made them drift apart. That should be good news to him and yet he isn't exactly happy either.

Lan Zhan looks like a wreck these days. Going through each day like a zombie, Wen Qing hasn't been back since she left like maybe a month ago? Wwx wasn't sure. If Lwj was going to be like this, will he ever notice him? Will he ever want to be in a relationship let alone be mated again?  
Wwx chuckled quietly to himself. Mated again? Lan Zhan is still mated to Wen Qing!

Suddenly his phone rings, it's Jiang Yan Li. She wants to know if he's coming home for dinner.  
Dinner? Is it that late already? He glances out his office window. It's indeed getting dark. He reassures her he's on the way home and hangs up.

Suddenly feeling the urge for a run, Wwx packs his things, undresses and transforms into a beautiful majestic wolf. His black fur catches the fading light of the day.  
Gripping his bag between his teeth, Wwx trots out  
of his office before breaking into a run.

He arrives home just in time to see Lan Zhan  
and Lxc heading into the latter's study. Both looking rather grim.

"Looks serious." Wwx said as Jiang Yan Li served him dinner.

"Yeah. I think it's concerning Lwj and Wen Qing." Jiang YanLi sinks into the seat in front of him.

"Oh?" Wwx feels excitement and dread build up  
at the same time.

"Lwj met Wen Qing today. I supposed they must have talked."

"Hmmm..."

"Eat up, before your food gets cold."

Wwx picks up his chopsticks and wished he was a fly on the wall in Lxc's study. He's dying to know what was being said. Patience, he tells himself. Lxc will no doubt  
call for a pack meeting after this.

\----

Lxc did call a pack meeting later that evening. Everyone looked expectantly at the head alpha. Lwj was there as well. He looked drained and sat with downcast eyes. Wen Qing was no where in sight.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I know it's late, so this won't take long. Wanji?"

Lwj lifted his eyes. "Wen Qing and I have decided  
to go our separate ways."

With that one sentence, he got up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Wwx sighs and flings the cushion aside. He was bored to death and sick of waiting.   
It has been a while now and yet Lan Zhan still looks like a zombie, almost like he was mourning. Is he still hung up on his mate?

His plan worked, Wen Qing is out of the picture.  
As far as he knows, Lan Zhan isn't seeing anyone. He just goes to work, comes home and goes back to work.  
He hardly speaks to anyone, neglects his duties as third in command but Lxc understands and lets him be.

"How am I going to get his attention?" Wwx wonders aloud.

"Get what?" Jiang Cheng settles himself next to Wwx.

"Nothing." Luckily Jiang Cheng didn't hear the complete sentence.

"Come on then."

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Where?"

Jiang Cheng sighs. He's only doing this as a favour to his sister, Yan Li. "Out okay?"

"You don't have to shout." Wwx rubs his ears. Jiang Cheng has always been fond of shouting since young.

Jiang Cheng prays for patience. "Look, A-Li is worried about you. You shouldn't stay cooped up at home.   
She's already worried about Lwj, so don't add to her list of worries. 

"So where are we going?"

"Out. So go change, wear something other than   
your damn hoodie!"

"But where are we going?" Wwx persists.

"Out for drinks, okay? Go and change!"

It turns out drinks was at a club. Wwx really didn't want to go inside.   
Too noisy, too many people but Jiang Cheng dragged him in anyway.

Once inside and after dutifully introducing him  
to his friends, Jiang Cheng headed for the dance floor. Wwx was left at their table by himself.  
"Great! Why bother bringing me here?" Wwx mutters to himself. He'll just wait a while and leave.

"Hi."

Oh no! Please go away. Wwx ignores whoever it was  
and hopes he goes away.

"Hi." The person tries again. From his scent, Wwx could tell he was an alpha. "Waiting for someone?"

Wwx cringed inwardly. Please just go away.

The alpha didn't. "I'm sorry, I'm Mo Ziyuan."

Wwx ignores the alpha and decides it's time to leave.  
Jiang Cheng be damned! He gets up and tries to locate the exit. The club is pretty smoky and crowded   
but he manages to push himself through only to find the alpha, Mo something following him.

Maybe he's not following me, probably headed   
the same way. Wwx thinks but still hastens his steps.  
The faster he got out of here, the better.

"Hey!" Wwx feels someone grip his shoulder from behind.  
He whips around and it was that alpha. "Let me go!"

"I finally got you to speak but don't you think  
it's enough?" The alpha's grin was too wide.

"What?" 

"Playing hard to get."

"Playing what...?" Wwx shook off the hand and ran blindly forward. Miraculously he found the exit but the alpha was still hot on his heels.   
The alpha lunged forward and yanked Wwx's arm, causing the sleeve to tear.

Eyes wide in fear, Wwx pulled his arm twice before the alpha's grip loosen and he ran.

Just outside Lotus club.

"Okay sir, you're fine now. You need to get this   
dressing changed tomorrow at the hospital." Lwj advises the patient.

They had received frantic patrons on a fight that broke out in front of Lotus club.  
When they arrived, there were only three people there. Two patrons and one from the club's security.   
Neither parties involved wanted a trip to hospital and insisted on getting treated there.

Since his partner was seeing to the third victim, Lwj starts to pack their equipment. 

"What's going on, another fight?" Lwj's partner sees a crowd gathering not far from them.

Lwj looks up from the bloodied bandages he was collecting  
and sees a familiar figure struggling with someone. He motions his partner to stay put and heads to where a small crowd had gathered.

"Paramedics! Did someone call for the paramedics?" Lwj looked like he was taking a casual walk in the park.   
What he saw made him see red. A terrified Wwx and some baboon had his hand on him.

Wwx couldn't believe it! Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan is here.  
He wrung his arm free and ran to the alpha. "Lan Zhan help me!"

Lwj nods and gently pushes Wwx behind him. "It's okay."

"Hey...that's mine! Go find your own!" The dumb alpha protests.

Golden eyes flashed in anger. "That's?!"

"Yeah! He's just playing hard to get!"

Wwx grips Lwj's arm. "No, Lan Zhan! I ignored him  
and he started chasing after me!"

"Come on, give him back to me! We were just about to have fun!" Foolish alpha tries to grab Wwx from Lwj. 

Remembering he's still on duty and still in his paramedics uniform, Lan Zhan tried the diplomatic way.   
More people had gathered around and Lwj didn't want any trouble. 

"This man is injured, sir. I need to take him to the hospital."

"Injured? Come on! Where?" Dumb alpha tries to reach for Wwx again.

Lwj had enough. Based on his behaviour, noticeably larger pupils and alcohol on his breath, he's high on something.   
There's no reasoning with this fool. He had no choice but to release his pheromones. "Leave."

The dumb alpha swayed but didn't budge.

Lwj growled, releasing more pheromones. "Leave."

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan...stop." Wwx pawed weakly at Lwj's back. The pheromones were too much for a beta like him.

Lwj apologized and quickly stopped releasing the pheromones. The paramedic helped Wwx up before casting  
a side glance at the dumb alpha. He was out cold. 

Lwj also apologized to the crowd and beckoned to the club security, who were gawking away.   
"He'll be alright. Just make sure he's well hydrated when he wakes up. Wei Ying, let's go."

\----

Things changed after that incident. Jiang Cheng got an earful from Jiang Yan Li, his brother in-law and the head alpha.   
He had expected that and their anger didn't last long. That wasn't the case with Lwj.

They never had a good relationship in the first place and the club incident didn't help. If Lwj was slightly civil towards him before, now he's downright frosty.  
Jiang Cheng swears the tips of his hair has icicles every time he comes across Lwj.

As for Wwx, things are on the bright side. Lan Zhan talks to him more and even picks him up from work when   
his shift permits it. 

"You don't have to pick me up. I'm not some weak beta  
and you must be exhausted." Wwx tells him one day.

"No."

"No?"

"Not a weak beta and not tired."

Wwx feels like his heart is going to burst.

They decide to have dinner in the city and take a walk  
before heading home. 

The pair walked in comfortable silence, both enjoying  
the view and each other company. After a while, they decided to head home.

"Wei Ying." Lwj holds the helmet in front of him. 

Thinking Lwj was handing him the helmet, Wwx reached for it.

Lwj pulled the helmet away from his reach. "I know."

"You know?" The beta is confused.

"Mn. I know you watch me every time I leave for work.  
You're always watching me."

Wwx swallows hard but remains silent, unsure what to say.

"I don't mind. If you weren't so busy trying to hide,  
you'll notice that I'm watching you as well."

Wwx gasps. Lan Zhan watching him?

Lwj continues. "I also know you made changes to the song  
you suggested to Wen Qing."

"S-song?" Wwx stammers. Of course Wen Qing must have told Lan Zhan about the song but how did he know about the changes?

"Mn. I should thank you really. I couldn't think  
of a better way to get rid of her. I couldn't jeopardize pack ties and all."

"What?" Wwx's eyes widen in surprise.

Lwj's lips twitched as he pulled Wwx closer. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes..."

Lwj pulled the beta closer. "And what else you wanted?" 

Wwx was drowning in those golden orbs. He was 10 seconds from blurting out 'you' but he had so many questions. "But..."

"You've questions."

"Yes, I'm sorry but you and Wen Qing seem so good together and when she left you were devastated!"

Lwj smirked. "Good together? Devastated? I had to make it look good, look real. I was in a boring relationship with a bossy omega.  
I could have just ended it all but I had to think of the pack, our ties with other packs.   
I had to persevere while I figured out something. Now, what else was it that you wanted?"

"Why? If you knew of my involvement?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious?"

Wwx shakes his head mutely.

"Like I said, I've been watching you too. But before I could do anything, I was being railroad into a union   
of convenience. So I waited and you came to me."

"The incident at the club."

"I had to control myself from tearing that jerk limb from limb." Lwj's eyes flashed when he remember how terrified Wei Ying was, his clothes torn.

Wwx shivered when he saw that look in Lan Zhan eyes.  
"You practically growled at him."

"I did. Wei Ying."

Wwx wasn't done yet. "How, how do I know you're not  
pretending now?"

"You know I'm not.

Wwx searches his face, his eyes for any sign of insincerity and sees none. "Lan Zhan."

"What was the other thing you wanted?"

Wwx replies shyly. "You."

For his answer, Wwx is rewarded with a tiny smile.  
He gently places the helmet over Wwx's head. "Ready?"

"Yes."

Lwj clicks the helmet strap and couldn't resist placing a soft kiss on that cute nose. "Let's go home."

"Oh my God! You two!"

The two men turned and saw Wen Qing running, finger pointing accusingly. "You two...!"

Wwx cocked his head to the side and sighed. "Yes, yes, yes. Us two. What of it?"

"You two are in this together!" She screeched.

Lwj steps away from Wwx and approaches his ex. "In what together?"

"You're repeating yourself dear." Wwx says in a bored tone.

"How dare you, Wei..." Wen Qing never gets to finish her sentence. She falls to a heap at her ex's feet.

Wwx gasped. "What did you do Lan Zhan?"

"Pressure points. Press the right place, you'll get the desired results." 

Wwx's tone was dripping in admiration. "I just love your choice of words!"

"Mn. Autopsy will show it was a heart attack."

"Lan Zhan, you're the best!" Wwx cooed, hugging his arm.

"Glad you think so. Now, let's go home." Lwj climbs on to his bike, makes sure his precious cargo is onboard safely  
and guns his bike to life.

**Author's Note:**

> My sentences are all over the place. Don't know what happened.
> 
> I did read up on paramedics but what I wrote here except for their uniform is just guesswork.  
> I'm not sure if you can cause harm by pressing pressure points. This is fiction!


End file.
